


Animal Crossing: Heroes to the Rescue teaser

by JMHGuy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Screenplay/Script Format, Somewhat cannon/non-cannon to story, Teaser to another story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMHGuy/pseuds/JMHGuy
Summary: The Teaser Trailer to Hoverbike Girl's Fanfiction over at fanfiction.net





	Animal Crossing: Heroes to the Rescue teaser

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Teaser for “Animal Crossing: Heroes to the Rescue” by Hoverbike Girl  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3320674/1/Animal-Crossing-Heroes-to-the-Rescue  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/933118/Hoverbike-Girl

_ When your world is in trouble and is in need of heroes... _

*A back view of a orange haired boy with him seeing Something bright in the night sky is falling *

_ Sometimes it may be something So unexpected... _

*Said falling object crashed into to a swimming pool*

_ Even for the heroes themselves. _

*Both the boy and the object which is a blue anthro hedgehog are in view with the latter on his hands and knees out of breath and the boy right next to him. both are wet*

Boy: That was close, are you OK?

Hedgehog: Yea, thanks a lot.

Boy: I didn’t think you could talk.

Hedgehog: Well i could do a lot of things.

Boy: Wow, really?

Hedgehog: Ya.

Boy: Ya?

Hedgehog: ya.

Boy: ya?*eye lids lower*

Hedgehog: ya. *eye lids lower*

Boy: ya? *music plays*

*both are going to kiss*

Hedgehog: ya. 

*Cuts to scene where Sonic in bed wakes up in terror with Record Scratch Sound Effect that stop the music*

Sonic: WWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Whoa, that was Nuts man! What a nightmare.

Girls voice: *off screen* oh Sonic my love....

*pans back to Amy on same bed*

Amy: Are you OK?

Sonic: AAAAAHHHHH!

*Cuts to another scene with another Sonic wakes up in another bed*

Sonic: Whoa, that was totally balls off the walls! What a nightmare.

a nasally young boy’s voice: *off screen* Sonic....

*pans back to Tails on same bed*

Tails: Whats wrong my love?

Sonic: WwwAaaaaaHHhhhh!

*Cuts to another scene with another Sonic wakes up in another bed*

Sonic: WWAAAALLLAAAAALLLL! *stares for a bit* Whoa that was way past f*cked up dude! What a nightmare.

*pans back to Dr. Robotnik on same bed*

Dr.Robotnik: PINGAS!

*Cuts to another scene with another Sonic wakes up in another bed*

Sonic: DAAAAAAHHHHH! Whoa OK that was too unbearable! What a nightmare.

*a girl giggling off screen*

*pans back to Sally Acorn on same bed*

Sally: Is something the matter my love?

Sonic: GAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

*Cuts to another scene with another Sonic wakes up in another bed*

Sonic: GAHG! Whoa, That was something else. What a nightmare.

A whispering man’s voice: *off screen* My love..

*pans back to Shadow on same bed*

Shadow: *smoking a cigarette* is something wrong?

Knuckles: *off screen* Oh No.

Sonic: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*Cuts to another scene with another Sonic wakes up in another bed*

Sonic: Yeh! *stares for a bit* Whoa what was that about? What a nightma....

*pans back to Silver on same bed*

Silver: IT’S NO USE!

*Cuts to another scene with another Sonic wakes up in another bed*

Sonic: Whoa! That was....Interesting.

a strange voice: *off screen* Sonic my love....

*pans back to Vector on same bed*

Vector: What's wrong?

Sonic: oh mY GOAAAAAAAAA.....

*Cuts to another scene with another Sonic wakes up on a roof of a house*

Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH! *Heavy breathing* Whoa K, That's the last time i use Tortimer’s Chilly for my chilly dogs. What a nightmare that was.

a Deep dumb sounding voice: *off screen* Sonic, is something wrong my love?

*Sonic Panics looking for where the voice came from.*

Sonic: Whoa wha wha th?

*Sonic then looks beneath him to a window. the room in it has 2 bathtubs both with water.*

Bathtub#1: *the dumb sounding voice* Pickled Lammas!

Bathtub#2: *a high tone voice* Daaaieaaaieaaahhh.

*Goes to Sonic peering at the window with an annoyed look*

Sonic: *sighs* Why do i even bother with this?

*Lifts his head as he said that. still at the window for the following scene*

a nasally voice: *off screen* Welcome to my world.

Sonic: *also off screen* HOLY SH--

*Cuts to title screen*

**Animal Crossing: Heroes to the Rescue**

*Cuts back to previous scene*

Sonic: OK, who are you and wha-

Nasally voice guy: Don’t worry, this is only for the teaser i assure you.

Sonic: *sighs of relief* Good. For a moment i tho-wait, what tea...

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't guess, this is an extended version of "Sonic's nightmare".  
> Give it a watch  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwrLhHdAt-M


End file.
